Suami Rukia
by jima.timita
Summary: siapa suami Rukia? Kaien yang telah dipacarinya sejak tiga tahun silam atau Ichigo (teman sekantornya) yang mendadak melamarnya tepat di depan ayah, ibu, kekasih, dan sahabatnya?


Biasa jadi silent rider, pingin sekali-sekali mencoba nulis.

dulu pernah mau. tapi mengurungkan niat.

sekarang, semoga niatnya ada terus.

okey langsung saya

first fanfict by

**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. **

**WARNING : AU, OOC... yah begitulah...**

**SUAMI RUKIA**

**prologue**

Sore hari selalu jadi momen yang pas untuk bermalas-malasan. Bermodalkan teh bunga rosella hasil olahan sendiri dan kursi bambu di teras rumah, aku sudah bisa menikmati pemandangan saat sore hari. Kebetulan teras rumah menghadap ke barat sehingga sinar senja bisa langsung menerpa menghangatkan kulit.

Sebagai seorang pengangguran, ini adalah kegiatan rutinku. Setelah selesai mengerjakan kewajiban mengurus rumah sebagai seorang istri, aku akan menunggu suamiku pulang di teras sambil meminum teh dan membaca buku, koran atau majalah. Harusnya hari ini aku melanjutkan membaca salah satu novel karya _Agatha _Christie –pengarang favoritku. Namun, sejak tadi aku hanya duduk-duduk dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi imajinasi yang menari-nari.

Aku kini tengah membayangkan seperti apa eskpresi bahagia suamiku saat tahu bahwa aku hari ini mempersiapkan kado serta masakan spesial untuknya. Aku repot-repot mempersiapkan sebuah pesta kecil karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa kami. Hari ini adalah hari dimana lima tahun yang lalu kami saling mengucapkan janji setia. Ya, hari ini bertepatan dengan tanggal pernikahan kami.

Aku sesekali melihat ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja bambu. Meja bambu itu berada tepat disebelah kursi yang aku duduki. Biasanya setiap malam di teras ini aku dan suami akan saling berbagi cerita tentang kegiatan masing-masing selama seharian penuh. Meja bambu ini adalah saksi bisu sekaligus penghalang hasrat kami untuk saling mendekatkan tubuh dan merasakan kehangatan masing-masing.

Sejak lima tahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah meragukan cinta yang diberikan olehnya ataupun berusaha mengakhiri hubungan sakral ini seperti para artis yang sering digosipkan di televisi. Aku sering mencemooh mereka yang tidak mampu melihat betapa indahnya tali suci pernikahan. Mungkin mereka tidak merasakan nikmatnya mencintai orang. Mencintai orang lain hingga cintamu itu melesak masuk ke dalam hati. Menancap di urat nadi. Cinta itu indah. Sangat indah hingga aku bisa berurai air mata jika melihat wajah suamiku yang sebelumnya tidak pulang selama tiga hari karena melakukan perjalanan dinas ke luar kota. Rindu. Rasa cinta sanggup mengumbar rindu, memaksa perasaan mengemis. Meruntuhkan ego. Aku bersyukur bisa merasakan cinta yang seindah ini. Cinta yang dulunya dengan susah payah kami perjuangkan.

Aku pun tertawa. Tawa sendu. Jalan untuk menuju kebersamaan yang disertai keharmonisan kami saat ini tidaklah mudah. Kesukaran itulah yang menuntunku untuk bertemu dengan pendamping hidupku –suamiku tercinta.

Aku kembali tertawa ketika mengingat kejadian tak terduga yang mengawali kisah perjuangan cinta kami. Perjuangan itu dimulai saat dulu tiba-tiba saja teman kantorku –Ichigo –mengungkapkan bahwa ia mau menikahiku. Ia mengatakan itu tepat di hadapan orang tuaku, sahabatku, dan bahkan kekasihku sendiri. Aku tercengang dan menganga sedemikian lebarnya hingga aku yakin bahwa tongkat _baseball_ pasti muat masuk ke dalam mulutku. Ayah dan Ibuku terdiam. Tidak seterkejut akau atau sahabatku. Hanya satu orang yang menampakkan emosinya saat itu, Kaien -kekasihku. Kaien murka karena melihat tatapan mata Ichigo yang tampak bersungguh-sungguh. Sebagai sesama pria ia tentunya sadar, Ichigo tidak sedang bercanda. Kaien mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat dan mengepalkan tinju di tangan kiri dan kanannya, berusaha menahan amarah. Akan tetapi, ia akhirnya tidak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar wajah penuh tekad milik Ichigo ketika mendengar alasan Ichigo melamarku.

Pria berambut oranye itu berkata. "Dalam mimpiku ada seseorang yang berkata, hanya saat ini kesempatanmu, bawa Rukia pergi bersamamu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

Hatiku mencelos. Alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Satu hal yang membuat hatiku goyah bahwasanya tidak terlihat adanya kebohongan dalam setiap suku kata yang ia lontarkan. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihat kesungguhan yang dipancarkan oleh kedua mata _amber_nya. Ichigo telah siap menghadapi segala konsekuensi karena telah berani melamarku malam ini. Terbukti dari sikap diamnya saat mendapat hantaman keras dari tinju kekasihku.

Ayah menatap mereka berdua dalam diam. Sepertinya sadar bahwa ini adalah masalah yang harus diselesaikan dengan cara 'laki-laki'. Ibu menonton mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Mungkin keheranan kenapa anak perempuannya sampai bisa diperebutkan seperti itu. Aku harus bersiap, nanti malam Ibu pasti akan menginterogasiku mengenai dukun mana yang telah kudatangi untuk memamasang susuk.

Ichigo meludahkan darah dari mulutnya ke atas karpet _persia_ kesayangan Ibu. Sebentar lagi mungkin Ibu akan melerai pertengkaran mereka demi menjaga keutuhan karpet kesayangannya.

Pada awalnya aku tidak ragu untuk memilih Kaien. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu semuanya terasa membingungkan. Dua pria ini adalah sosok lelaki baik hati, tanpa cacat, dan memiliki masa depan menjanjikan. Aku percaya bahwa jika aku bersama salah satu dari mereka, siapapun itu, aku pasti akan bahagia.

Inilah awal mula perjalanan kisah cinta milikku dan suamiku. Dimulai dari retaknya satu pilar penyangga cinta yang telah kubina selama kekasihku akibat tatapan mata lelaki berambut oranye yang memabukkan.

Pada akhirnya nanti aku harus memilih. Kepada siapa aku bisa mempercayakan seluruh kehidupanku? Kepada Pria yang sanggup mengukuhkan diriku, membuat diriku merasa utuh sepenuhnya, atau kepada pria yang sanggup membuat perutku terasa jungkir balik setiap harinya?

Seandainya saja aku tidak harus memilih, _seandainya saja aku bisa memiliki keduanya…_

**prolog -end-**


End file.
